I Did, I Do ,and I Always Will
by Lord Squinty Frown
Summary: First one-shot, hope you like it, Kinda predictable. RKOx? :P


_**You will know who it is quickly kinda predictable. **_

He walked behind the scenes of the most popular wrestling brand. Eyes fixed on his feet and not leaving anytime soon. He just lost the title, head hanging low in disappointment as he headed to take his shower.

His life was going great he had the title he had his friends, nothing more he could ask for. He was happy up until she called. She left him, she broke his heart, they had the best relationship and she just walked out.

FLASHBACK

"_I cant believe your leaving! And I cant believe you didn't tell me! Ihad to hear it from John?!" Randy yelled, most upset than angry. _

"_Im sorry I just cant handle it anymore, I feel like I don't belong, I feel like we don't belong." She said, he voice sinking to almost a whisper. _

"_Since when, were you even going to tell me or were you just going to leave and expect everything to be okay?!" He continued to scream. _

_She was crying now she had stopped packing her clothes and just sat down with her face placed inside her hands, no longer choking back her tears but letting them come out freely. "I don't know, I just thought it would be easier." she mumbled. _

"_Easier?! Yeah, easier? You think it would be easier for who? Me, or you? I love you! Please don't go." Randy said lowering down his tone, to a plead. _

"_I have to. . ." She said packing the rest of her stuff and walking past him to the door still crying, ". . . Bye, Randy, Ill miss you." She said closing the door behind her. _

END FLASHBACK

It had taken Randy almost half a year to get over her, and when he finally stopped thinking about her his life was on the way to the top. He had everything in his favor. Who knew one phone call could change it, how could she manage to crush his world again? Why now?

That's exactly what he was about to find out. Randy couldn't believe he had agreed to meet her after what she did to him, how she just walked out, but he still loved her to much not to listen to her. She was his world once and he had to listen to his heart.

Randy walked out of the shower hair still dripping onto his forehead. He got dressed in his usual clean but close, his blue jeans with wholes in select places and a black button up pin stripped dress shirt. He put on his axe colonge and walked out of his lockerroom.

John cena was walking by him as he walked out the door. "Hey dude, sorry about your match, where are you off to?"

John asked his friend with consern based on the look in Randy's eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I just had a lot on my mind, oh well ill get it back. Im off to meet someone, ive got to get a few things straightened out." Randy said walking past his friend.

John was about to say something but before he could think of what to say randy was already downt he hall and around the corner. He would just have to figure it out later.

Randy got into his car and read the text message she sent telling him where to meet her.

He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. Randy took the keys out of the ignition and placed them in his back pocket as he walked up to the door of the restaurant to go in. He took a deep breath as he entered and saw her looking around.

She spotted him from across the room and stood up with a look of surprise on her face as if she didn't expect him to be there.

She walked over to him slowly, as she reached him she said, "I didn't think you would come, but im glad you did."

Randy just looked at her, " When I said I would always love you, I meant it, part of love means I will always listen to you." He replied.

"Thanks randy, I really need to talk to you." She said leading him to the table she had been sitting at. They sat down in unison. "I miss us." She started out bluntly.

"I missed us too, but believe it or not your timing couldn't be worse, I was finally starting to do better without you, after about 9 months. " He said in monotone, he intended to make her feel bad for what she did, he suffered now it was her turn.

"Okay, I deserved that, but look randy, I cant do this anymore, the morning after I left I felt horrible, but you were so mad I couldn't get myself to talk to you." She said.

"So it took you almost a year to be able to say something?" Randy asked.

"Actually, I tried to talk to you earlier and I called john to see if you were okay but he said that you didn't want to talk to me." She said looking up from the table where she was fiddling her fork. " Im sorry Randy, I don't know what to say or do to make you forgive me, but what I do know is that I want us back, I need you back." she said about to cry.

Randy didn't respond to this, he defiantly didn't expect this when he agreed to meet her tonight, he finally decided what to say, "How do I know you wont take off again?"

She looked up from the table tears in her eyes and she just paused looking him in the eyes. He saw the pain in them and he did want her back, more than anything, but he still wanted her to answer the question, if she told the truth he would know.

"I don't know, but I hope you believe me when I say, you were, are and will be the only person I will ever love this much." She said not knowing what else to choke out.

Randy looked into her eyes and she returned the look, he looked sympathetic and she looked hurt. She couldn't help but feel stupid, he must have been much more hurt by her that she was by her own actions.

She looked back down to the table to fiddle with her fork again. She saw something glide to her and didn't expect his hand to take hers. She looked up in surprise, her eyes met hers as he just said, "I forgive you, because you are the only person I will ever love this much too." Randy leaned over the table and took her face into his hands as he kissed her for the first time in almost a year.

As soon as his lips crashed into hers she felt a warm sensation rush into her body. That feeling she guessed must have been happiness. She pulled away regretfully, "I love you Randy." she said with her eyes fixed onto his.

"I did, do and always will love you, Stacy." Randy whispered to her as he pulled her into another kiss.


End file.
